


♤Reverse of Love♤

by Alexander_Weird



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aromantic, Gen, Human Bill Cipher
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Weird/pseuds/Alexander_Weird
Summary: 17 Year old Bill Cipher returns to Gravity Falls after an incident during the previous year. Possible drama ensues.AU: human!Bill; aromantic!Bill





	1. Prologue

At midday Bill Cipher climbed the fence of the school garden.

'He'd better have a good reason for dragging me out here. If I get caught-'

"Hey, there you are." A familiar voice cut into Bill's train of thought. "For a moment I was worried you weren't coming."

Bill looked to his left to see the familiar figure of his best friend Tad Strange smiling at him from blow the branches of an ash tree, and he couldn't help but smirk.

"Almost didn't."

"Oh, really? What changed your mind?"

"You can be pretty persuasive when you want to be, you know." Bill chuckled. "So, what's on fire?"

Tad's lip twitched in amusement. "It's _where's_ the fire, not what's on fire, sunshine."

"Close enough."

Tad laughed at that, then his face grew more serious…worried…? Bill's face fell.

"What's wrong?"

Tad met Bill's eyes for a moment, opening his mouth as if to say something, then looked away, as if afraid of saying something wrong. What could be bothering him that much?

Bill shook his head and put his hand on Tad's shoulder, giving him a soft smile.

"Hey. Whatever it is, I'm not gonna judge you…much. You can talk to me."

Tad shook his head, still not quite meeting Bill's eyes. "But that's just the thing. I don't know how you'll feel about, or if you even like guys like that and, oh fuck I'm running my mouth again-"

"Wait what?" Bill's eyes widened as he tried to process what Tad had said. Guys…? Did he mean…? Despite himself, Bill found his face beginning to heat up. Opposite him, he could see Tad's normally pallor complexion turning a ridiculous shade of hot pink, slowly spreading to his eartips. Oh…oh man.

"Tad…?" Bill started, but found himself unable to find words to say. A strange constricting feeling was pooling in his stomach to accompany the heat in his face. And suddenly Tad's face was less than a foot from his own, making it so much worse. He wanted to back up, to give himself distance, but despite himself he found himself rooted to the spot as he looked up into Tad's eyes.

Tad hesitated before he began again.

"I like you, Bill. A lot."

Bill's breath caught in his throat as Tad leaned forward, his lips intermingling with Bill's. Backing him up against the tree, Tad threaded his fingers through Bill's hair, and Bill closed his eyes, breathing in Tad's scent. Was that…Old Spice? Yeesh. He had to take Tad toiletry shopping sometime. Tad's fingers slipping down to Bill's collarbone sent a jolt through his spine, and his heartbeat quickened. But something felt…off.

The excitement was all there, and Bill should have been the happiest person alive. His closest friend had just told him he had feelings for him. He should be thrilled, in all honesty.

…So then why did it feel so wrong?


	2. Chapter One

Dipper Pines was greeted by the sight of his sister Mabel leaning over him with the biggest grin he'd ever seen. Or maybe the third largest? Grinning seemed pretty commonplace for her.

"Ugh...why did you wake me?" He groaned.

"Dipper, don't be like that." Mabel shook her head at him slowly. "This is our first day back to school. And our senior year! Come on, get dressed. We have to come into that school with a look to envy. I am talking platform shoes and leather! Ribbons and lace! Confetti and-"

Dipper reached out and grabbed Mabel by her shoulder. "Mabel, as much as I love you, I think you may have seen one too many drag races. Besides, this is school we're going to, not a fashion show or some strip club."

"But we could be fabulous, Dipper!"

Dipper smirked, "I know, Mabel. Now get out of my room while I'm still in my underwear."

"Blah. You're no fun." Mabel stuck out her tongue as she left the room, slamming the door behind her.

*.~*.~*.~*.~*.~*.

Bill grabbed his skateboard and helmet and a moment later he was flying down the sidewalk headed towards the Gravity Falls High School. It was good to be back home, especially after...last year. He shook his head, determined to keep that out of his mind when a bell-like sound came from his pocket. Bill stopped the board and pulled out his phone. There were fifteen missed calls and twenty-six new messages from Tad.

"Already?" He groaned. "It's only seven in the morning. Too fucking early for this..."

Bill shut off his phone and rode the rest of the way to the school building. Bright orange banners covered the outer walls, practically screaming "WELCOME BACK STUDENTS!" to anyone passing by. The colors were far too bright for Bill, who cringed as he squinted up at them.

"Ugh, it's like someone's purposely trying to assault my eyes." Bill groaned, "Honestly, whose idea was it to use neon orange?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking!" A feminine voice from behind Bill affirmed. Bill turned to find that the owner of the this voice belonged to a younger girl with icy-blue eyes and platinum-blonde hair which went down slightly past her shoulder-blades. "I _told_ the Student Council that we should've gone with beige, but apparently _that's_ too "boring", so now we're stuck with this mess."

Bill blinked, "Wait, you're on the Student Council?"

"Yup." The blonde pushed her hair back over her shoulder. "Treasurer. Didn't see that one coming, did you?"

"Can't say that I did." Bill chuckled. "Very cool."

A reddish tinge dusted the girl's cheeks as she smiled back. "Cool...? Ha, not everyone thinks so. But...thanks. I'm Pacifica, by the way."

"Bill Cipher. Pleased to meet'cha!"

Pacifica blinked incredulously. "What?"

"What d'ya mean 'what'?"

"Where are you from?"

A knot formed in Bill's stomach when he heard those words.  
"Just some dumb town, nowhere special."

"Really? Come on, I- hey! Come back!"

"Sorry!" Bill said, headed for the front doors, "I just uh...don't wanna be late for class! But I'll catch you later!"

 _"Bill!"_ Pacifica called after him, but he'd already gone inside.

Pacifica crossed her arms, sighing in frustration.

"He doesn't seriously think I'm dumb enough to believe that, right? A for effort, but classes don't start for at least twenty minutes. You're a terrible liar, Bill Cipher."

Pacifica was about to follow him inside when an excited high pitched voice called out to her.

"HI PACIFICA! GOOD MORNING!"

Pacifica sighed in exhasperation as she turned to face Mabel Pines, the notorious peppy early bird. Walking alongside her was her twin brother Dipper, who looked like he had enough common sense to not holler at the top of his lungs first thing in the morning. Still, Pacifica admitted to herself, half-smiling, there was a certain charm to Mabel that you just couldn't find anywhere else. Not that she was about to tell _her_ that.

"Pines. Good to see you made it back to this most esteemed institution so bright and early." Pacifica greeted them, hand on her hip. Dipper did not look pleased.

"Pacifica, this school is ranked #203 in the nation. Why would you even-"

"It was a joke, Dipper." Pacifica visibly smirked this time. Dipper's face turned red.

"Oh..."

"He hasn't had his coffee." Mabel snickered, pointing her thumb at her brother.

"Shut up, Mabel!" Dipper narrowed his eyes at her in irritation. "Ugh, you know what? I'm just going to get my schedule. I'll see you at the start of year assembly."

The two girls laughed as they watched him storm off in irritation, disappearing through the front doors. Mabel was curious about something, though.

"So Pacifica,” Mabel started, “who was that guy you were talking to before? You know, the one with the skateboard.”

Pacifica hesitated for a moment before answering.

"He's...new."

She and Mabel entered the school, Mabel going on about how cute it would be if Pacifica and…him became a couple, or something like that. But Pacifica was only half listening. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was off…as if she knew him from somewhere.

And secretly, in the back of her mind, the wheels began to turn.


	3. Chapter Two

Dipper was slightly stewing when he arrived at his locker. It wasn't anything serious, he'd get over it before long. But it was enough to momentarily blind him to the blond stranger a few locker rows down from him. He seemed new. Dipper hadn't noticed him around the town at all. Maybe he was homeschooled? Or maybe he'd come in from some other town. Or maybe-

"You normally stare at all the newbies around here, or is it just me?" The stranger smirked, and a sudden warmth found its way to Dipper's face against its owner's wishes.

"No, I-I didn't, that wasn't what I-" Dipper stuttered.

The blond guy laughed. It was a hearty, high-pitched sound which rang in Dipper's ears. It reminded him of something of myth such as a pixie or a fairie, full of joy and life.

"Relax, will ya? I'm just messin' with ya!" he grinned, "you oughta see the look on your face."

"Oh." Dipper looked away. He was already in a bad mood to begin with, he didn't need some guy making fun of him now too.

The blond guy frowned. "Lighten up." He muttered.

Dipper quickly finished with his locker and headed to the gym, annoyed when he realized that the blond guy was following him, but then rationalized that if he _was_ new he probably didn't know where to go. He sighed, letting it go for now. Dipper turned to the blond guy once more.

"So, new, huh? Got a name, stranger?"

The expression from the blond guy's mouth didn't change, but his bright blue eyes were smiling.

"Bill Cipher."

"Cipher? That's cool, kinda cryptic. I like it."

Bill smirked. "I appreciate it. So, does this 'stranger' of mine have a name of his own?"

"Nothing so interesting as yours, but-"

"No offense but "Bill" is as basic as it gets." Bill said, throwing some air quotes up as he spoke his name.

Dipper went silent for a few moments. "Well…you're not…wrong?"

"Just a fact." Bill shrugged.

"Anyway, I'm Dipper Pines. Nice to meet you"

"Good to put a face to a name." Bill smirked again, looking forward now. "So, where are we going?"

"To the gym." Dipper shrugged, "There's usually beginning of year announcements, and…a pep rally." he frowned, "Although if you ask me we could do without the latter."

"I dunno. The pep rally at my school last year had a bunch of kids industrial dancing to Eisenfunk in the dark with neon lights. It was pretty cool."

"Oh man, Mabel would have loved that."

"Who's Mabel?"

"My sister. She loves neon stuff, techno music, 80's inspired outfits, and glitter." Dipper shuddered. "So much glitter."

Bill chuckled, "She sounds swell."

The two of them entered the gym, and were immediately graced with the sight of around 300 teens sitting in bleachers. Not the largest amount of students for a school, but then again Gravity Falls was a pretty small town. Dipper looked around for a moment, then smiled. "Speak of the devil."

Bill followed his gaze to see a brunette excitedly making her way towards them. He assumed this must be Dipper's sister Mabel, as the girl strongly resembled him.

"Dipper! Good!" She grinned at Dipper, "You haven't missed anything! Guess what? I heard they might have confetti canons this year!"

"I wouldn't bet on it. The school budget barely accounts for goats on parade." Dipper chuckled.

"And we'll have some very festive goats this year."

Dipper facepalmed. "Mabel, no."

"So!" Mabel shifted her focus from Dipper to Bill. "Who might this tall blond stranger be? Haven't seen you 'round this neck of the woods before. Unless you're one of those _aliens_ my brother here is always chasing after."

Dipper's face flushed. "Mabel!"

Bill laughed. "Name's Bill Cipher. Pretty sure I'm no alien, but you never know! He gave Mabel a wink, and she giggled.

"Mysterious…" her grin grew wider. "Dipper, I like him. I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines, officially." she extended her hand to Bill, who shook it.

"A pleasure!" the blond exclaimed.

"Okay, great, we've all been introduced. Can we sit down now?" said Dipper.

So the three of them went and sat in the bleachers. Mabel insisted Bill sit next to her, as a "rite of passage of their new friendship". Bill had no objections, and so he sat down to Mabel's left, Dipper to her right.

Dipper looked around again. "Mabel, where's Pacifica, wasn't she with you?"

"She said she had to take care of something." Mabel shrugged.

Bill watched them for a moment, curious, but then the gym lights dimmed, signaling the start of the pep rally, and Bill turned his attention back to the gym floor.

"I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR THIS!" A large girl with a deep voice yelled into a microphone, pumping her fist in the air. "STUDENTS OF GRAVITY FALLS HIGH, LET ME HEAR YOU!"

The gymnasium erupted with simultaneous shouting, yelling, and cheers from every direction. Mabel stood up and shouted, "Go Grenda!", cupping her hands around her mouth. So she knew the girl, apparently.

"THAT'S WHAT I LIKE TO HEAR!" Grenda continued, "NOW LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this took me some time to come back to. I had a difficult time thinking up ideas, and as I was writing I kept pressuring myself to write at a certain literary level so no one could notice any inconsistencies with my quality of writing. It was so much that I started convincing myself that if I didn't people wouldn't take me seriously as a writer (a fanfiction writer, the irony). I kinda had to start telling myself that it doesn't matter. If I'm happy with what I'm writing, that should be what matters. That's what I have to convince myself of, anyway. It's something I have to work on. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying this story. It's slow going, but I believe it's worth it. That's all for now, bye!


End file.
